My Rapture
by saiyajin warrior 53
Summary: What would happen if a splicer had enough common sense to try to help sisters and big daddies for adam, rather than just attacking them. Based after the events of BioShock, before BioShock 2


Disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock, Bioshock 2, or the ideas of the technology mentioned in the games. I do own the plasmids I think up on my own, until a new game comes out and they have the plasmids built in, then they own them again. If I did own the games, I'd be making designs for a new game rather than writing a fan fiction, and this story would be a lot better.

This is my first story, so please don't criticize everything I do for no reason, suggestions help, but telling me to stop writing cause I suck doesn't help me, or stop me, so it's pointless to say that

I probably won't add the disclaimer every chapter, so there's that

My character will be better explained later through flashbacks, as I wanted to get the basic Idea for my story, a person who sees more benefit in helping sisters rather than attacking the daddies to get ADAM. He'll get his own name from the sisters later, probably Big Brother, though the name has been used in a ton of other fictions.

Sorry if you don't like the story or you think I'm a bad writer, but I'm going to write anyway, so yeah

ONTO THE PROLOGUE

'I need to hide!' I thought as I ran through the deserted halls of the once great paradise. The sounds of roaring were coming from behind me. 'You just had to bump into the little girl, just great. Idiot!' I chastised myself as I tried to find a place to hide. I hid in the dark parts of the room, hoping for that girl's protector to pass.

Out of nowhere, a huge hulking figure lunges past me, moving way to fast to stop. I can already count my blessings as I run through the door he came from and secure it from my side. It won't hold long, but it will give me the time I need to get back to my safe house. As I round the corner, I come across an interesting site. It seems that big daddy back there dropped his little sister as he charged through the door. She was looking around for him now; you could tell she was terrified of being alone out here. I can feel the addiction building up inside me. It would be so simple right now, just to go over to the sister before me and pull that slug out of her stomach, and the rush I'd get. I can feel my body moving forward of its own accord. I stop in front of her and look down.

As I reach out to grab my prize, I finally come back from my obsessed mind, I realize what I'm doing, and I stop myself from killing her. So I just sit down in front of her, and I ask the question that might change both our lives. "I'll help you get back to your daddy, if you want." I ask, hoping she'll say yes.

She stops cowering and looks up at me hopefully. "Really? You'll help me find Mr. B?" She asks, and for a moment she's no longer the blood sucking freak those scientists turned her into, she's just a lost girl looking for her father.

"Sure," I promise with a smile. "I just want two things in return."

This was it, the moment that would prove if this was a good idea. "What do you want, Mister?" She asked me, looking slightly confused.

"Well, Mr. B doesn't like anyone near you, so I'm going to need you to tell him that I'm a friend and that I helped you. The other thing I need is the ADAM you've been harvesting. With all these splicers running around, if I want to protect you and me till we find Mr. B, I'm going to need some more power to do it." I explained, hoping that my deal would go over smoothly.

"Sure Mister, I don't mind giving some of the stuff I get from the angels to you." She said with a big grin. She really does look human when she acts like this. "And I'll make sure Mr. B leaves you alone too, but only if you promise to play with us some more later." She tells me, at the end appearing really hopeful. I can't help but laugh at her antics.

"Sure, I'll come play with you, but promise me this. If I ever start acting weird about the glowing stuff, tell me okay?" I say, my own grin coming to my face.

"Sure!" The little one says excitedly. She then precedes to hand me a jar. "This is all the Glowing stuff I've got from the angels for the past couple days. Here you go, I hope it helps." When I take the container, I realize just how lucky I am. There had to be over 300 units of ADAM. I took the syringe and jabbed it into my arm, pushing the plunger to the bottom. It took a moment, but the rush was amazing, like always, and I found myself looking for one of those gardens you see everywhere in this rundown city. When I saw one, I picked up my new charge, and we walked over to the distributor.

"Now, I need you to stay here and look cute while your friend here gets some more firepower, okay?" I asked, hoping she would listen.

"Okay, just hurry up, I can't wait for you to meet Mr. B, you two will be best friends!" She exclaimed excitedly. I shivered at the thought of the Daddy on the other side of the door. Thinking back, the door shouldn't have held this long. The stuff down here is tough, but those daddies were made to break it.

I looked over to where the door had been, to see a gaping hole, with a torn of door laying 12 meters away. 'SON OF A BITCH!' I thought, only to get hit from the back by the daddy. I looked up to see the blazing red eyes of the protector I'd tricked earlier staring at me.

"NO MR. BUBBLES!" Screamed my new friend and apparently lifesaver. The daddy turned to look, the red lighting dimming to an orange color, which brought overwhelming relieve to myself. "That's my friend, I like him and I want him to come with us, okay?"

I'm panicking right about now, the daddy doesn't have to listen to that girl, he could run me through. As if speaking aloud, the daddy turns and appraises me. His helmet gets slightly redder, yet he makes no threatening moves towards me. I think he plans on attacking, or making me leave, when we heard something break, then the screams of a little girl. My once enemy is now off fighting a bunch of splicers, his sister on his back. I watch for a second, before jumping into the fray myself, and we see something amazing happen. When the two of us work together, not even the unusually large group of splicers stand a chance. I'd seen groups this size take out daddies before, but my electro bolt seems to perfectly augment the drill he uses, as I can keep enough enemies stunned for him to fight one on three tops, which gives him the ability to kill off the pests from earlier, We also realized that the enemies that are stunned are much easier to take out than normal.

With the fight over, I stare into the eyes of the colossus before me. He seems caught in a conflict before his eyes turn a strange green color for a second, before turning yellow once again. I wonder what this means, until the girl spoke up. "Mr. B likes you; you can come with us if you want." The girl tells me, a huge grin spread out on her face. I can feel the happiness spreading, and I jump from my spot.

"Well Bubbles, I need to get some more powers for anymore idiots who might attack us, so will you wait for a moment?"

This overbearing father just looks at me, before giving the closest thing to a nod as he can. I smirk as I walk over to the Garden once again. While sifting through the inventory, I see several tonics and plasmids, altering the way I look, or the abilities I have. I suddenly come across the last teleportation plasmid in this garden, probably all of them too, because I've been looking. I don't hesitate to buy it. I then look at a plasmid most wouldn't need, which has lowered its cost... a lot. Beacon plasmid, which connects you and someone else, so you can always find them. I can see why it hasn't been used in a city that preaches every man for themselves. I buy that one as well, before leaving the Gardens.

CUT

Now that is done, a couple of things, yes my character will teleport, though I'm going to give it levels, and his current level is much more predictable than a fully researched Houdini splicer. Second is my enemies will be tough enough in the coming chapters to make the new abilities necessary for the survival of Mr. B, the little sister who will be named later, and my character.

Please read and responds


End file.
